Nightshade
Are you looking for somebody else? Maybe you're looking for Zorya, Scarlet's reincarnation? Description Perhaps you should turn back... Scarlet (renamed herself Nightshade) was a twenty year old A-Rank(level 65) Absol, possessing an angel's power. She was a turned angel with no memories of her past crimes. She looked relatively average for an Absol, except having longer fur, and like many angels and demons, she possesed the ability to mega evolve at will. Black markings appeared on her fur from time to time, a reminder of her birthright as an angel, and her cruelty as a demon. She died after barely winning a battle against Orochi, as the strain had been too much for her. Zorya is her new reincarnated self. Relationships Who's to know? *Torterra- One of the few members of the guild she interacted with. She and him talked regularly, and Nightshade had tried to kill him a few times, all failing. His death was crushing to her. *Castiel- The Zorua was one of only two Pokemon who Night trusted and felt good around. He made her calmer and just his presence helped her. *Ruby- The two were 'friends', though in the past they have battled and Night had almost slain Ruby at one point. *Papyrus- Nightshade had trusting feelings for her teammate. She was aware he loves her, but didn't know how she feels back. She was sad to have died and left him. *Luna- She hated the white Umbreon, and has clashed with her in battles twice. Upon the angel's rebirth, Nightshade was disgusted but allowed to give her a second chance. She never really interacted with anybody else. Period. History Thousands of years ago, Arceus blessed a handful of Pokemon with the power of an angel, and the ability to eternally be reincarnated into a new host. One of these Pokemon was a female Absol named Nightshade. Nightshade was the first corrupted angel to turn demon, and harness these powers for destruction. Giratina favored her over any other demon, though the real Nightshade is long gone. This current incarnation is very similar to the first, although her birth name was Scarlet. At the age of twenty her murderous power went out of control and she tore apart dozens of Pokemon before collapsing and losing all her memories. Personality Running is fruitless... Scarlet was a corrupted angel before her death against Orochi, and as such, has moments when she couldn't hold back the urge to kill, no matter how hard she tried. She was relatively kind and sweet, and tried to cut any ties of the past. Trivia Nightshade is named after the berry, which is a rather suiting name for her overall. She is also loosely based off of the name of the creator(Jay)'s Absol that she has, and being an angel may be a reference to a friend's Absol "Angel". If asked her preference of men, Scarlet would reply, "What about them?" She had very little interest in males, females, or others. A few exceptions may exist, but for the most part she has little to no romantic interests whatsoever. Papyrus may have been an exception. The markings Scarlet possesses are on every corrupted angel, but the writing will often differ. When translated into English, the markings Nightshade have spell out Jngpu lbhe onpx. It has yet to be translated into meaning. It may be a form of cipher the Earth Guild does not know.